


The Need For Sleep.

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Burns, Exhaustion, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Manga Spoilers, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Keigo had been on ‘that’ mission for weeks, so Holly was relatively surprised when he stumbled into their bedroom covered in brutal bloody wounds and missing half the feathers he usually carried around. Still, surprise wasn’t going to stop her from helping him.No 23. WHAT’S A WHUMPEE GOTTA DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?Exhaustion | Narcolepsy | Sleep Deprivation
Relationships: Harry Potter/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers, Whumptober 2020





	The Need For Sleep.

Holly had her knees up to her chest, phone resting on them, and her hands lose on the case when he walked in. 

She had been relaxing at the time, winding down after her day. Holly had already eaten, had taken a bath, and was soon ready to sleep once she finished the latest chapter. Truthfully, if Holly was honest, she hadn't actually expected Keigo to return home that night at all.

Keigo had been working; he had warned her that it was undercover work. Though Holly didn't understand why a popular rescue hero like Keigo was doing undercover work instead of an underground hero. Still, regardless of her concerns, Keigo had followed orders and warned her he wouldn't be around for a while. He did this out of concern for her because Keigo would absolutely be followed around. He had no desire to bring villains anywhere near her.

So no, Holly wasn't expecting Keigo. Not until he staggered into their room.

Holly snapped her eyes up when the door opened. She tightened her grip on her magic even though her ward's hadn't been set off by the 'intruder.' As she looked up, she saw a hand slap down on her door; its owner staggered and put all his weight on the wood as if he couldn't hold himself up without it. Truthfully, Keigo couldn't. 

Holly's magic released in a weak wheeze as she took in red feathers and Keigo's hero uniform, which was shredded. 

Her phone was tossed to the side before she looked much further than that. As she crossed the room at a rush, Holly took in the severe burns haphazardly bandaged across Keigo's side, face, and back. She took in the lack of feathers, all of which Holly knew Keigo would have to regrow. Then the smeared makeup, his shattered glasses hanging at his neck, and the expression on his face.

Keigo looked like he'd been put through a shredder. He looked ready to drop. Looked a step away from bursting into tears because he was just that tired. He looked as though a strong wind could knock him on his ass. And he looked at her with a barely disguised plea for her to help.  
A moment later, Holly took his free arm and allowed Keigo to drop his weight onto her. Holly didn't buckle; she braced him without faltering. 

"Have you seen a doctor?" was Holly's first question.

Keigo dropped his head in a shallow nod, which looked more like he'd just dropped as he couldn't lift his head afterwards, then he grunted, too tired to do much more as Holly escorted him to their bed. 

"You ran from the hospital, didn't you?" Keigo turned with her promptly and fell onto the end of their bed. His upper body sagged as he took the weight off of it, and he dropped his head into Holly's stomach.

"Wanted to be home," Keigo mumbled into her pajama shirt, confirming her guess. Which meant he had probably fled the hospital the moment he was out of sight. He'd probably sent several doctors into a panicked rush when they'd realized, much like Holly had done to Pomfrey a time or two. Keigo had also probably flown the entire way home even with his wings in their current state, all to get home; Holly was flattered on top of annoyed. She could have saved him the journey if he'd just texted her. 

"Let's get this off." She nudged at his undershirt, which was nothing but the crispy remains of whatever battle he'd been in. They'd have to toss it.   
Getting the thing over Keigo's wings and arms quickly proved to be too challenging. Holly decided to just skip the effort and brushed her fingers along the ends. From the bottom, Holly cut the shirt straight off with a small cutting charm, and Keigo released a sound of relief when he didn't have to hold up his arms. The shirt was tossed to the side, and Holly worked her way down to his pants. Keigo rested his head on her shoulder as she shifted and got his boots off. As she revealed more skin, Holly realized Keigo's burns were worse than she initially assumed. Holly also realized that Keigo likely shouldn't have left the hospital in his state. Still, she wasn't going to rat him out. Holly could handle burns just fine herself. 

"Accio burn-paste." 

A jar slapped into her palm as she maneuvered Keigo once more. "Come here, lay down." 

It was a struggle. Keigo was all but unconscious by that point. He moved only because she was attempting to get him fully in their bed before applying the burn paste. The effort hurt her heart. Every shift made caused Keigo groan or whimper. His hands flexed on hers as he struggled into position. The remains of his wings were all but quivering from the pain he was in. Thankfully, they eventually managed, and Holly opened the burn paste. 

Starting with Keigo's back, she got to work; she rubbed a liberal amount of the paste into his skin. Holly didn't know the cause of the brutal burns, but she could assume considering what the news had been screaming about for the last forty-eight hours. Holly could guess it was likely the villain Dabi that had done it, which meant Keigo had been undercover with the bloody league of villains. 

It seemed she was going to have to have a word with the hero commission. This was not going to stand- Keigo reached up and brushed a hand along her brow. Holly's gaze snapped from the mess at his hip to his face, and she smiled despite herself at the utterly warm look in his eyes.

"I missed you... kid."

Holly smiled fondly at her pet name. A fond smile that grew when Keigo rubbed at the furrow in her brow. He was exhausted, nearly dead to the world, but he still gave her such a look of love that her heart was near about fit to burst. 

"I missed you too." She shifted to get her hands closer to his shoulder when the burns spread out. "so much so that I think it's time for a proper vacation." Holly would get Keigo away from the country for a bit, to get him to stop and rest for once. "Molly has been wanting to meet you, and I haven't seen Teddy in a while." 

Keigo smiled even as his eyes fluttered closed; Holly kept talking anyway. "unless you'd prefer going somewhere warm? I know birds like flying south for the winter." Not to mention Keigo had never once been out of Japan; the commission hadn't allowed it... well, they didn't need to know. They couldn't track a portkey after all. 

"' Wanna meet Teddy," Keigo mumbled, "sounds nice..." and trailed off.   
Asleep then. 

Holly leaned back, debating. She didn't want to leave Keigo alone even if her ward's would protect his sleeping form. But that hero commission... now would be the best time to 'talk' to them-

A hand wrapped around hers as Keigo shuffled toward her in his sleep. Even unconscious, he sought for her, reached for her, tried to hold her.   
They'd both been touch starved when they met, Holly less so, but they had been. So now, neither she nor Keigo resisted when the other was craving touch. 

The commission could wait.

"I'm here." Holly soothed and ran her free hand through Keigo's hair. "I'm right here." and she always would be.


End file.
